I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bicycles and, more particularly, to a lever actuated bicycle.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The driving means for most previously known bicycles having a frame and a front and rear wheel typically comprises a rotatably mounted front sprocket with foot pedals secured thereto. The front sprocket is connected by a chain to a rear sprocket on the rear wheel driving means so that rotation of the front sprocket rotatably drives the rear wheel. A major disadvantage of these previously known bicycles is that the bicyclist must pedal in a circular motion in order to propel the bicycle.
It has been found, however, that maximum propelling power is obtained by a vertically reciprocal action of the feet rather than the previously known circular motion of the feet. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a bicycle having foot levers in which the reciprocal vertical action of the foot levers rotatably drives the rear wheel. Such a bicycle would also enjoy a greater mechanical advantage for propelling the bicycle than has been previously known.
As a result of the advantages enjoyed by a lever, rather than a pedal actuated bicycle, several previously known lever actuated bicycles have been heretofore devised. These previously known lever actuated bicycles, however, have not enjoyed wide commercial acceptance for a plurality of reasons.
One disadvantage of these previously known lever actuated bicycles is that such bicycles utilize overly complex linkage arrangements between the levers and the driving means for the bicycle rear axle. This complexity increases not only the overall cost but also the weight of the bicycle. Moreover, these previously known lever actuated bicycles were generally frail in construction and consequently prone to failure.